1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method for manufacturing, the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid electrolytic capacitor has been conventionally known as a capacitor suitable for size reduction, and a solid electrolytic capacitor having a solid electrolyte layer made of a conductive polymer has been widely used.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-121281, for example, discloses a method for manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor that has high thermal stability and excellent reliability when mounted. According to the method for manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-121281, a capacitor element including an anode, a dielectric oxide coating and a first conductive polymer compound layer is soaked in a conductive polymer compound suspended aqueous solution, and thereby, a second conductive polymer compound layer is formed on the first conductive polymer compound layer. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-121281 discloses that since an outer surface of the second conductive polymer compound layer thus formed has many protrusions and depressions, fit between the second conductive polymer compound layer and a graphite layer formed on this second conductive polymer compound layer is enhanced.